HRS High School
by bl789
Summary: AU Story. Ryoma, Jirou, Kintarou, and Kirihara transfer to a school that isn's as normal as it looks. Here, they'll have fun, find friends, but mostly love. More info in my page. I have Updated the story...
1. HRS High School

H.R.S High School- technically that's the title.

I don't own anything, it's all to our amazing hero, you have to thank him for creating PoT, Konomi sensei.

Hope you'll enjoy

Hope you'll enjoy (I kind of corrected the story, a lot) so I'm starting again, so bear with me…

** H.S.R High School is one of the largest private schools in Japan. Having some of the fanciest greatest dorms, amazing delicious food, and all the boys are…beautiful really. The school has an estimation of around 600 students.**

** The school is divided into three main divisions, in different buildings, though really they are very close to each other. Each division has another division or more than one division, working under them, and some random students that happen to get in the said divisions, though most of the students get in the main divisions, and not the ones under them, though it's not a disgrace to get into them, the contrary, they are also treated like kings. **

** Every division has lots of members, some have more than 200 and some have less than 200, it's a private school after all, not everyone can join, so there is very little number of students here. The divisions are pretty big, and have extremely lots of rooms for classes, but almost, no, more than half of the rooms are unoccupied. All members of the division cooperate to win the competitions that the school holds every year, everyone can participate, but most of the time the regulars are the chosen players.**

** Every division has regulars, which are chosen students. The divisions only have chosen members to be the regulars of the divisions, which are the ones guiding their division towards success, on competitions most of the time. The regulars are the ones that make the rules, or help with anything. You can compare them to the President, or the governor, they set the rules up. Some of the underling divisions are like that too, having some members under them, but having some controlling it.**

** Not many get in those divisions, but those that do most never complain about that. Those who get in these said divisions, study in the building they belong. Example, if someone ends up St. Rudolph which works under Seigaku, they will attend classes with those who are in Seigaku. The students don't have the choices of choosing their divisions, the way they answer the tests, they took some when they entered the application, is how its decided where they get in.**

** The Main Division is Seigaku, Seigaku has eight members, or regulars, that control the division, which include two of the most powerful students in the whole school, which is one of the reasons they are the main division, those two make the decisions, they are the 'presidents' of Seigaku. This division has three divisions working under them, which is the other reason they are the main div. The divisions working under Seigaku are St. Rudolph, which only has five members, Rokkaku, with only five members and lastly Fudomine, with actually only two members, the others graduating. Seigaku holds around 206 students of the whole school.**

** The second division is Rikkai Dai, Rikkai Dai has eight members, which also include three of the most powerful guys in it, and by powerful it means powerful, defeating other schools teams in whatever competition they play, of course with help of Seigaku and the third division, but mostly them you can say. Rikkai Dai is the home of the three demons, which are the three regulars that control their division, one of them being the second richest kid in school he is as rich as third divisions' leader. Rikkai Dai was actually once the number one division before Seigaku, but having their leader fallen ill, for some months, made them lose power and fell on third. When their leader returned they worked extra hard to bring Rikkai Dai up, but second is all they could achieve, for Seigaku has currently more power. Yet, even though that happened, Seigaku and Rikkai Dai get along pretty well. Higa, works under Rikkai Dai with four ruthless members bringing great achievement power to Rikkai. Rikkai Dai hold around 198 students of the school. **

** And the third division is Hyotei, which has nine regulars that support the division, one of them being a super rich- muy muy- believes he is king- teen, well he kind of is a king, and his followers, the ones he trusts the most. The super rich guy and his osakan friend are the ones that control the division over all the other seven regulars. The third division, Hyotei, is the one in charge of designing and buying, with help of the other divisions, too. Shitenhoji works under Hyotei, with currently has six members, and actually having the record of the under wings, for having the most members yet. Hyotei is the divisions with the most members, having 229 students. **

** H.S.R. High School holds lots of power, mostly brought by the divisions' hard work, trusted by Japan's leader, and being the school of two of the richest kids in the world. H.R.S High School is an all boys boarding school, in a hidden place in Japan, near Tokyo. Only deservers can join this school, ones who get good grades and geniuses, and actually, their parents also have to pay around thousands of dollars for their rooms, and supplies and other random stuff. **

** The whole school is hidden by green thick bushes covering tall brown walls building a large square. Only one gate can let you in the school, a large gate extending as high as the brick walls and bushes. **

** Behind the black gate with two layers, you will see a two story tall white building, that's the office, where new students check in and where the principal resides. Behind the office is Seigaku a tall six story blue and white building with great length. To the right of Seigaku is Hyotei, the same height and same length, only light purple and white. And to the left of Seigaku is Rikkai Dai, again, the same height and length, only this one is yellow with black. Connecting the three buildings are bridges. A clear glass bridge connects Seigaku and Rikkai Dai, and another glass bridge connects Hyotei to Seigaku. **

** The dorms are in a different building a little far behind Seigaku. Unlike the tall buildings in front of it, the dorms are seven stories tall and it's painted in three colors: yellow: blue: and light purple. The cafeteria is on the basement of the building.**** To the dorms right lies the gymnasium, which half is underground and the other half is ground.**

** Around the free ground not used by the tall buildings lay fountains, trees and many other decorations. Aside from decoration, lay sport courts, tennis, basketball, soccer and others that are used in the summer when it's nice outside to not play inside. **

** This is H.R.S High School, where you might think you live like a king, which you kind of do, but you are still expected to succeed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**With four new students**

"**So this is the school?" the small boy with the white cap asked himself as he stood in front of the said school, staring at it. Well actually he was staring at the gate in front of him, only seeing black and what seemed to be an elaborated work of iron glued right in front it, correction, not glued, just right in front of the black gate. **

"**Of course! Look at the flowers!" The ruby hair energetic boy shouted, pointing at the blue and yellow roses, "And this gate is enormous!" he said in his normal voice, which was still basically screaming. The boy with the white cap looked at him disbelieving, first time he saw a boy so energetic over a gate. Not that he knew him of course, but the boys' voice was starting to get in his nerves. **

** *Yawn* The boy with the white cap, Ryoma, saw to his right an orange haired boy, yawning his life out.**

** He heard thumping noises to his left, Kirihara, his rival and best friend, was kicking the door, muttering under his breath, "Open damn door!" as he kicked it. **

** Ryoma sighed, 'Really?' he thought to himself, 'I'm stuck outside with my rival with no self control, most of the time anyway, with a guy with orange hair who seems to just want to fall down on the ground and sleep, and with a guy who doesn't even seem to care where we are and whose' attention is directed only to the damn door slash gate. If I wait for any of them to move, we'll be stuck here forever.' He though angrily. His expression not showing so. He looked around, this was basically the entrance to the school, basically a door, and entrances always have a doorbell, or on this case a gate bell. He looked for it.**

** After some minutes of looking around, he spotted it. It was hidden by the green bushes growing by the walls. He walked up to it and raised his right hand to press it. Well he tried anyway. At times like this he hated being short. He called Kirihara, who looked amazed at Ryoma's discover. And asked him to lift him up to reach the doorbell, since Kirihara was also too short, but taller than Ryoma. He lifted him up and Ryoma this time was able to rich the bell, when he pressed it, a deep bell sounded. Kind of creepy, they both thought.**

** After a few minutes, the gates slowly parted less than halfway. The red haired boy shouted in amazement at it, ("Look at it look at it!), while the yawning boy stared. When the four boys were finally in, the barely opened gate closed quicker than it had open. The four of them headed the same direction; they followed the path that led to the white small building in front of them. **

** Outside, the grass was colored a brightly dark green. The path was also outlined with trees. Fruit trees, Ryoma noticed. To the left and right of the path was beautifully decorated. In the beautifully green colored and engraved benches sat some students. Ryoma noticed that the many students out in the green yards, running around and laughing, were starting at them. 'I guess they haven't seen new students for a while now, they should mind their own business" thought Ryoma as they arrived to the shinning white door that led inside the white building. **

** They opened the door to a corridor. Not knowing where to go, they followed the red haired boy to the end of the corridor. Surprisingly the office was there, what else could a door labeled 'office' lead to? **

** They entered the door and a man with weird orange hair sat behind the brown wooden counter. He seemed too surprised to see them, but after some talking and surprises, the man went behind and opened a room that was labeled, 'Principal's Office.' telling them 'to wait a minute or two' before closing the door. He came back out again over thirty minutes later with a thick folder of papers. He placed the folder down and opened it, reading from it. "Okay then," he began saying, "err… okay who is Jirou Akutawaga, 2****nd**** year?" he asked, looking up from the papers. At the call of his name, the orange haired boy unwillingly raised his tired hand. His sleepy eyes drooping more than before. "Alright then, from you test scores," he continued talking, "you have been placed in Hyotei, one of the three main divisions." That might have been a great achievement, but the Jirou guy didn't even seem to care.**

** "Anyway," he continued, "who in here is Kirihara Akaya, 2****nd**** year also" he asked and Kirihara, who was standing next to Ryoma, raised his hand, "Okay, you're scores as well qualified you to be placed in Rikkai Dai; the-" but he was cut off by the jumping black curly hair boy, grabbing Ryoma and making him jump with him. The only difference was the Kirihara was wearing a stupid grin while Ryoma was barely smiling at all. Kirihara stopped the jumping when the orange hair man told him to stop. "Okay then, who is…. Oh my, Echizen is it." He looked at Ryoma as if knowing that was the guy he was looking for. "Well, the Principal will sure be glad to see you. Anyway, Echizen Ryoma, 1****st**** year. Your grades must have been awesome or something, you have been placed in Seigaku. Congratulations!" he said a little too loud. Seeing that that didnt have an impression on him, he continued reading, "Okay then, the last person must be you," he pointed to the red haired boy who was now seating down on one the plush chairs by the wall, "Kintarou Toyama, 1****st**** year. Congratulations to you too, to all of you at that. It's rare you know, to be chosen to an underling Division, especially if its Shitenhoji."**

** "No way!" he shouted the moment he stood up and he started jumping and dancing around happily.**

** Then the guy walked toward them, opening the little wooden door by the counter. In his hand he had four pieces of paper and a small red box with white stripes. He handed each a piece of paper after making sure he got the right names and gave them to the right people. "These are your schedules." He began, "in total you guys have seven periods, eight if you include lunch, and maybe nine if you include your extracurricular activity, which will change every block. You're parents are paying for you guys to stay here. So curfew is at promptly 9:00 p.m. Got that?" he asked, they nodded, "Okay then, here are your room's keys." He opened the small box and took a pair of keys in a key chain. Along with the two keys in the key chain hanged a tag, most likely to remind what dorm number they opene. He gave the first pair to Toyama, the second to Kirihara at the other end of the room, and then Ryoma and lastly Jirou. As he did this he said the number aloud, ("Okay Toyama-kun, your room number is four. Kirihara-kun, you're in room twelve. Ryoma your room is number five and Jirou-kun you're number ten.") Not even explaining to them that the lower the number of their dorm the better.**

** "Okay do we have any other questions?" he asked as he went behind the counter again, kneeled down and come back out without the small box. **

** The orange haired boy, Jirou, raised his hand, when the man gave him permission to talk, he asked, "Where's my pillow?" **

** "**_**Where is**_** your pillow indeed?" **

"**With my bags and clothes," he replied drowsily. **

"**Well," he said slowly, "Your clothes and bags are already in your room. Let me call someone to lead you there." He grabbed the phone that sat on a desk behind him. He dialed somewhere and started talking. 'Would you do a favor for me? Yes, a huh…come now… don't make me go get you…..hurry up….' And he hanged up. "Okay he will be right here in a few minutes." **

**Indeed, only a few minutes passes before a boy came bursting through the door, panting and almost sweating. **

"**I'm here!" he yelled between breaths. **

"**Here I thought you'll want detention again." The older man smirked and the boy who had just come in glared at him.**

**The boy had dark messy hair and some piercings in his ears. He was small built, but taller than Ryoma and Kirihara. He wore a black uniform blazer along with what seemed to be dark skinny jeans, some chains hanging from the pockets; he had on some really black sneakers with dark shoelaces. The blazers' sleeves were rolled up along with the white shirt under it, his hands were filled with plain silver rings and his wore shiny bracelets on his wrists. His tie seemed to be the only color in him aside from the black and white, it was mostly all dark blue, but it had some green and yellow with light purple.**** "This is Zaizen Hikaru. He is a second year in our school, and very troublesome." He added as he glared at the boy's usage of jewelry and chains. "He will be guiding you guys to your dorms."**

"**Please follow me," the boy said in an almost forced cheerful voice. **

"**That's a really cool tie!" Toyama praised him as they got out of the cramped room and into the hallway, walking back towards the exit where they had come from. **

"**Do the colors represent something?" Kirihara asked himself, glitter in his eyes; he must also like the tie.**

"**Thanks. And yeah they do." He started explaining as they exited the little building and led them to a path that led behind the building. Unlike before, the benches were empty this time; no one was outside but them. But the path was the same as before, outline by trees and this time flowers as well, they were all yellow, purple, and blue. "The light purple represents that I'm in Hyotei and the yellow and green means that I am a regular, well a member, of Shitenhoji, the division that works under Hyotei." They were still walking, zigzagging here and there, but never leaving the path. **

"**No way!" the red haired boy yelled excitedly, "I'm in Shitenhoji too!" he yelled. And then they started having their own conversation. **

**Ryoma was walking behind them all, looking around at his beautifully decorated surroundings. He saw that every path that went to the right or left was outlined by different fruit trees, but the flowers were the same. He saw them getting closer to the blue building in the middle, but saw that they took at left heading now toward the yellow one, but they didn't go there either. They crossed under the bridge connecting both and then the cool thing happened. They started moving by themselves. They had stepped on a moving walkway, like the ones in airports. **

"**This moving walkway is to get to the dorms. They are pretty far you know, or we can always walk, but we don't have all day. Aside from this one, there's a few more around there." He explained. The speed wasn't at all slow, but it wasn't too fast either, it was like if it was perfect and it kind of was.**

**It took them around ten minutes to finally get to the front of the multicolored building, if not less. Ryoma spotted the tennis courts from here, they were to their left far behind the yellow building, behind the waterfall with a cupid spurting water that was right in front of the dorm building, where they were standing. Aside from the tennis courts he spotted the basketball and volleyball courts and a few others. "Let's go inside." Said the older boy as they walked toward the entrance. **

**The entrance had stairs leading down instead of up or straight. "They lead to the basement. There is elevators and stairs by the cafeteria that leads to the rooms upstairs, there's also stairs to get up there, there is another pair of stairs to the opposite direction of the cafeteria, but I want to show yo the cafeteria," he explained as they went down the steps and started walking on the hallway, as they walked, Ryoma fixed his bookbag that was slipping from his shoulders. "You guys know you room numbers, right?" he saw them nod. **

**Ryoma had been here before, but not as a student. His dad was a board member that control the school, he had also been a student here himself, which led Ryoma into finding everything out. But some things had changed completely. **

** They turned the hallway to the left and in just seconds they came across the said cafeteria. By the counter they saw three people behind it, the launch ladies to be exact; but they were guys, so it'll actually be lunch men. One was chubby, the other one had a mole in his forehead, and the other one was just plain weird. They didn't have name tags, so they couldn't tell the names, and even if they had, they were too far away to be able to identify them. **

**There were three other people there, maybe students, in front of the counter; one of them was talking to the weird brown hair guy. The boy had apparently medium blue hair, was it a girl?****[1]**** They couldn't see their faces. The other boy had a cap on, like Ryoma but his was black not white, and he seemed to be telling the guy to talk to the 'girl' more respectfully and not do those signs he was doing in front of the 'girls' face. He was in the right side of the 'girl', and the third person was standing on the left side of the female maybe male, and he actually looked a lot like the guy they were talking to! He also had his hair in the same style, color, but maybe a little shorter, and he himself was shorter.**

"**Hey," Kirihara started "I thought they said there weren't any girls in this school."**

"**There aren't." Ryoma assured him. Couldn't the guy tell by no skirts, but Akaya of course didn't seem to notice that.**

"**Oh no." Zaizen muttered under his breath.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Toyama.**

"**If those three are here, it only means one thing; trouble." He looked at them, not much worry in his face. **

"**And who **_**are **_**those three?" Ryoma asked, looking from him to the three students and back to him. **

"**The three demons-" and as Zaizen went on explaining, Ryoma recognized that title from anywhere. They were the rulers of Rikkai Dai. The mero mero ones. And as his father told him, three of the best players in Japan. **

**His attention was once again on the three students by the lunch counter, who had by now turned to them. "Hikaru- kun!" the positive blue haired guy called him in a cheerful voice.**

**Zaizen made a horror face, but forced in a smile, "Yukimura... senpai…" he said with much drag. **

"**What is this pleasure of seeing you here," his voice was soft, almost girlish, but it went with his small figure and face. His hair was a fascinating morning glory blue; his eyes were the same color. On his hair he wore a green head band. He wore a fitting kind of blackish pair of khakis pants. Along he wore a white dress shirt, he couldn't tell if it was long or short sleeve, for he wore a blazer of what seemed to be made of silk of the same color as the pants. He wore black dress shoes as well. The guy with the cap seemed to be wearing the same, but unlike the blue hair boy, his blazer was button up. The third guy, with the weird hairstyle, has his eyes unsurprisingly close, and instead of wearing a blazer, he wore a black sweater vest, and a short sleeve white shirt with the same pants. The three boys wore the same black with yellow striped tie. **

"**I'm escorting the new students up to their dorms," he mentioned to the four students standing by him, whose current attention was to their senpais in front of them.**

"**Of course, I heard about them," said the boy with the low cut brown hair, his eyes still tightly closed.**

"**I see, aint that nice, Genichirouh," Yukimura said to the boy standing in his left, who slightly nodded. "Well, it's such a great timing to see you all here, let me introduce ourselves, now would yo-"**

"**We already know who you are," said Ryoma plainly, interrupting the talking boy.**

"**Excuse me?" stated the boy, looking at him a bit strangely, was that fire in his eyes?**

"**Aren't you Yukimura Seiichi?"**

**But that didn't see to calm the boy much, "Remember what **_**he **_**said, Seiichi, you need patience, and even though you have it, you need to learn **_**how **_**to use it," the guy with the cap seemed to be calming him down, though it didn't seem to be quite working. Yukimura glared at Ryoma though his clear blue eyes, not even trying to blink.**

"**I agree with your slave," Ryoma stepped out of boundaries, his huge yellow cat-like eyes keeping their pace with the others boy's. Now it wasn't only Yukimura who was staring at him, but also Sanada. But before they could get at him, they were interrupted. **

"**Yukimura-kun!" they heard a voice from behind, interrupting their conversation, a good thing to Ryoma, who didn't even seem to care, but a bad one for Yukimura who seemed to have now permanently hate Ryoma. **

**Yukimura looked up, his sweet expression back on his face, only to see a stern expression on the face of a boy standing in the doorway he didn't seem to be making to on purpose though, he wore oval glasses, in which under his brown eyes stared at them, and he had dark brownish spiky short hair. Next to him was a smiling, closed eye boy, he had shoulder length honey brown hair and wore a big mischievous smile on his face. They both wore ****blue pants and white dress shirts with blue with white ties****. The honey brown haired boy wore a blue and white sweeter around his waist and the other one a vest of the same color. To their side stood a guy with spiky black short hair, who wore thick rectangular spectacles, and had a green notebook, his uniform was also blue.**

**Next to the long brown hair boy, was a short purplish haired guy, he had it in a fancy curl, which just went great with his beauty. Like the others he wore white pants, and a white shirt, but the vest he wore was shiny and purple and under he seemed to have a lavender kind of color tie with white stripes. Next to him was a boy with shoulder- length blue hair, he wore oval glasses and a wry smile, as well as the same uniform as the guy next to him. **

"**Tezuka-kun, Atobe-san, I'm sorry, I forgot about the meeting we were having, that's probably the reason you're here for right?"**

"**You aren't the kind to forget such things." the brown hair guy said, Tezuka, his stoic expression never changed.**

"**Something happen?" the silver boy asked. He noticed that the four unknown boys were looking at them, he blew them off, they really weren't worth it to look at, but his attention went to the small orange hair boy instead, something rare out of him. The boy was cute and looked too fluffy for his own damn good, he reminded him of someone, and his blondish orangeish hair color suited the boy well, making him look cuter, he couldn't help the way he thought, wasn't he a hormonal teenager? But he quickly took his attention back to the blue haired boy, he didn't know the guy at all, this was too weird, and he already had a lover anyway.**** Though it was really weird of him to notice someone in the first bat.**

"**Nothing, sorry." He started walking toward the group of boys, the other two followed behind him. Ryoma and him kept glaring at each other as he passed right through him. Their eyes met, and Ryoma could swear he could feel his heart stop, he had really beautiful eyes, he'll admit it, but they were more beautiful up front. Yukimura turned his head around taking his eyes off of him to look at the other boys, though Ryoma couldn't take his eyes off of him, he turn around all the way, following Yukimura's every move, Yukimura didn't even bother to look back. He could swear he saw wings behind his back.**

"**Is Higa there already?" Ryoma heard Yukimura asked, his voice back to that soft low tone, and when he saw the blue hair boy smiled, a really charming smile, he truly felt that his heart stopped. He stood there watching as the boys walked away, and soon gone.**

"**Dang that scared me," Zaizen sighed.**

"**What did?" asked Ryoma.**

"**How you insulted him and stuff," **

"**Well I actually wasn't, they were talking,"**

"**And you interrupted," came Kirihara's voice from behind them.**

"**Whatever, anyway, can we just get to our dorms?" Ryoma pleaded in his usual monotone voice and expression, trying to get the boy he barely met, yet so much about him, out of his head. **

"**Alright alright,this way," and they followed Zaizen, all four of them, to the wall to their right, where a doorway showed some marble stairs leading up the floors, the elevator forgotten and the lunchmen nowhere in sight. **

"**Alright let's go!" yelled the ruby haired boy.**

**As soon as they were up three steps, they heard a crash on the upper steps, and stopped dead in tracks, Zaizen though, seemed calm, as though this was a normal thing. **

**1. You know its Yukimura.**

Tell me what you think, everyone. I'm being really lazy right now, so it'll take time to update. Actually I had this already done, but I was kind'da having doubts of posting (lies).

Anyway enjoy :) **CORRECTED THE STORY**


	3. Chapter 3

**The others heard the crash too, and stopped, there were voices.**

**"Shh!" they heard laughing, "I think that was Yukimura-chan. Hahahaha!" it was kind of a drunken laugh, Ryoma noted.**

**"Niou-kun please." A more composed voice sounded.**

**"Shh! Hiroshi, Yukimura's gonna get us," and he laughed again, in that drunken laugh. Ryoma glanced at Zaizen standing next to him, he seemed amused.**

**"I don't think that's him," they heard the other voice again. They saw a purple hair boy peek up from the stairs, and then sighed. "It's not him." he said again, this time he sounded relieved, something in his voice though said he wasn't.**

**"Really?" he saw another boy peek from upstairs; this one had white hair, "Hah! You're right! Its just some squirts! And Mr. Punk!" Ryoma noticed he said that to Zaizen, who glowered at him. They came down the stairs and stood at the middle landing, presenting themselves in front of them. The one on the right had purple short combed hair and wore oval foggy glasses. He was wearing a short sleeved white dress shirt under a blackish sweater vest with blackish khaki pants along with black dress shoes, and of course a yellow and black tie with a little pink in there. The other boy had long white hair; it was all over his face. Unlike the glassed boy, he was wearing a normal polo white shirt, with the same colored tie and pants**

**"What!" Kirihara yelled, obviously offended by the name.**

**"Shh! Don't scream brat." The ponytail boy said, covering his ears. His pained expression disappeared and a smirked adorned his face, and then a confused look. Yagyuu knew what was coming, yet he didn't say anything, nor did Zaizen, that was still too concentrated in his hate thoughts to even notice.**

**"Hey brat, what's that?" he said, walking over to Jirou and placing his finger on his chest, who was miraculously still awaked, noted Ryoma, by now he would've thought he would've collapsed and fallen asleep.**

**"What?" he asked looking down.**

**"Gotcha!' he said as his finger went upward and hit his nose.**

**"Owche!" he groaned ****in pain ****as he touched his nose, the prankster laughed.**

**"Niou-kun!" the glassed boy finally intervened as the said boy, laughing, returned next to him.**

**"Why you…!" Kirihara growled, making to hit him, he didn't really know the orange haired boy, but he knew that he wasn't the type to just stand and watch while something like this happened. "!" He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulders; he looked at the owner of the said hands.**

**"Stop, Kirihara," it was Ryoma, with his ever so calm expression; "he's not worth it. Just look at him, he looks…" Niou looked at him disbelieving as the cap boy continued to insult him in many ways he didn't thought someone could be insulted. In the other hand, Yagyuu looked amused, this was the first time someone had actually said that to the trickster, he would have laughed if he himself wasn't a gentleman. Next to Ryoma and Kirihara, Zaizen seemed much more than amused, he looked glorified, as if finally someone had said aloud what he was thinking himself, "… he doesn't seem to have a future at hand." He finally stopped with a big smirked in his features, "Mada mada dane," all the boys looked somewhat confused, but Kirihara on the other hand smirked at the boys' catchphrase.**

**Niou was red though, not only because of embarrassment but also because he was furious. "Why you..!" now it was him who was going to make to hit him, but before any of that, Zaizen got in front on Ryoma, ready to block the attack that never came.**

**"Niooooooou-Kun!" he stopped immediately as he heard his name, the OU was stretch out, and the voice calling it was so damn familiar. He looked at the direction of the voice, behind the other boys. He wasn't so shocked, he had seen the person before; heck he knew too many secrets about the boy, that didn't affect him, he worked along him too. He was a little scared though, because there's only one reason why that boy- Yukimura Seiichi, his captain and elder only for some nine months- says his name stretched out like that; he was in big trouble.**

**"Yukimura-buchou," he named softly and somewhat scared, he eyed that Sanada and Yanagi were there too. If he was in trouble, Niou would have just denied it, but what he was doing now, almost hurting a boy, in an almost non painful way- not really- and trying to hit the boy, that was enough for his captain to call it trouble, and that was enough for Niou to know that it _was_ trouble.**

**"Yukimura-kun," Yagyuu repeated. Yagyuu wasn't in trouble because he did anything wrong, he was in trouble of being an accomplice of Niou, he always was. He could have stopped Niou before he did anything to the orange hair boy, but he didn't, and that was enough of a crime to call him an accomplice.**

**Zaizen stared at them, knowing that the three boys had returned because they knew that they had been there. They knew where to find them. **

**Ryoma heard that voice again, and as soon as he heard it he spun around, it was him again; Yukimura. He wasn't alone; the other two boys were there too. He didn't take his eyes off of him as he walked toward their direction, he couldn't. He wasn't like this; he knew that he wasn't interested in love or dating, but for some reason he liked this boy.**

**When he was younger, he only cared about tennis, beating his dad, and of course his brother too, but in no way was he interested in love or dating, he didn't even know what they were. And when he first saw his first romance movie, he thought that it was gross, hey he was only nine. When he became ten, he noticed that the girls started liking him and were all around him, but he still thought of that as gross. When he became eleven, he saw that boys had girls with them, so he then came to the reality that he was going to change, just like them. So at some point, he started thinking that he was going to like girls too when he grew up, not boys, so this didn't make any sense. When he was eleven and a half, he had shared his first kiss, not with a girl though, it had been a guy. And not just any guy, it had been his older brother; Ryoga, who was now a worldwide known tennis player. He had to admit, he had thought of his brother as a romantic interest, but once he left home for his career, they hadn't had a lot of time to see each other. Since then, he hadn't been interested in doing those kinds of things with other boys, but he felt a little too attracted to the boy before himfor such an unknown reason.**

**Niou watched as Yukimura passed by the orange hair boy that was a few steps under him with Toyama, as he passed through the black hair brat and by the cap squirt which he now hated, and up to him, and even though his buchou's face was as calm as ever, and didn't look like he was mad, it was still frightening.**

**He had to think of something, and fast, "Wahh!" Niou suddenly whined as he ran to hug Yukimura before he got to him, which not only surprised Yukimura, but the others too, especially Sanada, this had been a new plan of his; to act innocent and stupid, hopefully, it would work. This facade though, wasn't fully prepared since he didn't think he'll have to use it so early. "Those boys were being mean to me, especially that cocky looking brat over there!" he glared at Ryoma who yellow- eye cat eyes widened.**

**He was surprise to see the white hair boy hug the other boy just like that; he was more surprise when the boy pointed at him for being 'mean,' or that he even said that. But when Yukimura looked at him, he was more nervous, and so he lowered his cap.**

**Yukimura could've sighed, but as being one of the student council he had to settle this, and without others help, after all it was his team, and he had cause trouble, he couldn't let it go, not that he had ever. He eyed Yagyuu- who was also getting a lesson after this- and looked for any kind of clue on what was happening, but the boy had averted his eyes so they wouldn't meet, and he had on one of his famous poker face.**

**"Niou-kun," he began, "please apologized," he wasn't saying this, he was commanding it, he was Yukimura Seiichi, the student council president, he was the second richest kid in school, he belonged to a very noble family, he was Yukimura, who was one of the ones that led this school to the nationals, who survived a deadly illness, and when he returned, not only did he led this school to another win, he was winning the other divisions like before, no one denied his saying. No one. Period.**

**He stayed silent, he wasn't going to apologized to that brat that had in so many ways insulted him, there was no way even if Yukimura said it, he too had pride, and he was going to defend it, even if he did it only once in a while. But when Yukimura repeated his command in a different voice, he jump and immediately apologized. He might have been acting pretty nice here, but Yagyuu and Niou were up for some real punishment behind the scenes.**

**"I'm sorry," he said bowing to the four boys, though it was noticeable to all the members of Rikkai and Zaizen that he didn't mean it at all.**

**Some moments pass before Yukimura glanced at Yagyuu who immediately went beside Niou bowed and, "I'm sorry, too," apologized as well.**

**Jirou, getting on in the game, for some reason, sniffed and said, "It's okay," **

**Niou and Yagyuu both looked disbelieving at the boy and Yukimura grinned in amusement. "You made the poor boy cried," Yukimura exaggerated as he said that. Niou knew this crap. He had chosen the orange hair boy to tease because he looked the dumbest. Now look at what he was doing, pretending to cry so Yukimura cold get madder at them! Oh Great!**

**Niou's head shot up to look at Yukimura, "Wha! N-n-no no I d-d-didn't! Yukimura!" he complained.**

**"So then why is this boy crying," he put on back his innocent girlish face as he placed his arm around the orange hair boy, Ryoma felt a weird pang inside of him from that small action. Then Yukimura remembered, he didn't know the new students names, oh well, he put that aside.**

**"Well we have to go now," he announced to the four boys as he finally put an end to this silly game, "And this must be the most harsh trip you've made I would guess, Zaizen- kun," he added as he started going down the steps.**

**"It was," he answered glaring at Niou, Ryoma had by now notice that the two of them kept staring at each other too much for too long.**

**"Well anyway, Genichirouh, what's their punishment?"**

**"356 laps." He stated plainly, "In five hours."**

**"What!" Niou complained.**

**"450 laps now," Yukimura smiled, his eyes closed, "in four hours." He added. **

**"Sadist…." He said plainly, obviously infusing Yukimura's angriness.**

**"Let's go, Masaharu," Yagyuu grabbed him the arm, finally calling him by his first name, and passing through the four other boys and out of the stairway completely, before he could make them any madder. Niou by now knew that his new plan was going to the trash can as soon as he could locate one.**

**"Sorry about that," Yukimura took their attention back to him, "how about you introduce yourself?" though Yanagi had already told him about them, he wanted to make conversation with them and waste some time.**

**Niou, already in his yellow uniform, running his laps and missing classes, which he will be retaking later, remembered something, "Hey Hiro!" he yell at the boy who was running ahead of him, "We don't even know the brats' names!" how, now in the world, were they going to get their revenge now if they didn't even now the brat?**

**"Masaharu, please take in consideration that they go to this school, and that we have Yanagi," he whispered the last part.**

**"I'm Jirou Akutawaga, you can call me Jirou though, since my last name is too hard to say for some people." The sleepy boy introduced himself.**

**"I'm Toyama Kintarou," said the ruby haired boy in his normal voice, but it was as loud as someone yelling.**

**"My, he's loud," Yukimura smiled to himself, while the both were introducing themselves, Yanagi was watching them closely from where he was standing in the lower steps, muttering under his breath.**

**"I'm Kirihara Akaya, and this is**** Echizen Ryoma," he introduced him instead, knowing that he wasn't going to do it himself.**

**"You mean the little rude, cocky brat, right!" Toyama said, remembering a few minutes aback.**

**Yukimura laughed a little, which for some reason made Ryoma's heart beat, that didn't change how Yukimura felt though, "Anyway, Zaizen, you wouldn't mind me tagging along with you guys, would you?"**

**"No I wouldn't," but Ryoma could tell he did mind.**

**"Okay then, Genichirouh, Renji, please head back to the meeting and inform them that I'll be late, and not to mind me, okay? I'm helping out." And he smiled at the departing figures that had wanted to object on this but didn't get the chance to.**

**"Okay then, let's go," and so they continued going up the stairs, two landings, up to the second floor, where the road was divided in a fork.**

**Minutes before, as they were walking up the stairs, a conversation began though, "Yukimura- senpai," Ryoma had his manners with his upperclassmen, though he still kept his monotone voice, "you said you were helping us, right, and in so skipping the meeting," Yukimura looked down at the shorter boy, his smiled still lingering in his features, and then nodding, "isn't it just because you wanted to skip the meeting? Because you find it extremely tedious to be there, right?"**

**His truthfulness sure shocked Yukimura. This was the first time anyone had been indeed oh so rude to him. People would usually be plain scared of even looking at him, lest talk to him, lest in such a manner. This boy intrigued him very much. He looked again at this boy, ****smiling amusingly at him, ****Echizen was it? the same last name. Was it that he was too easy to read? Niou had commented on this, but no he wasn't, he was Yukimura. Half the things he did, no, _most _of the things he did were unreadable. "Yeah, you're right," he answered just as they had gotten to the second floor fork.**

**"Okay then," he finally said a little more cheerfully, his composure still maintained, "Tell us your dorm number unless you know already, Zaizen- kun,"**

**"I don't, Yukimura- kun," he replied in his usual loathing/playful tone.**

**Jirou went first, "I'm on dorm four."**

**"Mmm" Yukimura nodded, "do you know the name of the corridors?"**

**"Excuse me?" the orange hair boy scratched the back of his head, dumfounded.**

**"I'll take that as a no, okay then, let me explain, from outside, this place doesn't look too big, but its enormous, yeah half of the dorm rooms are unoccupied, but each floor has corridor names. For example, my dorm room, which is on this floor, is number five, between corridor 'FUDGE' and 'ISLAND', which lies on the very end of the passageway. You can find your corridors on your schedule, which I'm sure you all must have received it." At that, the four boys reach onto their pockets/bags, and took out a folded piece of paper and searched though it, finally Jirou found it first.**

**"Ooooh, he exclaimed excitedly, "it says room number four on the second floor…."**

**"All the room numbers are jumble around," Yukimura interrupted him, "dorm number one is in the first floor while number two is in the third floor, oh and yeah, each floor holds competitions every three to four weeks, so be in your best shape, though that's out of the topic, your roommates might explain more to you guys later, anyway…." explained Yukimura and then nodded for him to continue.**

**"…By 'LAVENDER' AND 'MOTTO'." He finally said.**

**"Oh my, I know that room from anywhere in my head," Yukimura grinned, "second floor."**

**"The guy you slept with stays**** there," Zaizen noted plainly. Not only did it wiped Yukimura's smile off his face, but also made Ryoma's chest hurt, he wondered why.**

**"Thank you for bringing that up, Zaizen- kun, I wonder what Oshitari- kun would say if he knew you slept with his cousin Yuushi," he grinned mischievously.**

**"You wouldn't." and then Ryoma could see it; there was a huge rivalry between them,something that seriously made them hate each other.**

**Toyama went next, interrupting their pointless conversation, to him anyway, "Mine is number 10, in corridor 'TWO' and 'GHASTLY',"**

**For once, Zaizen seemed to stop taking Yukimura in consideration and said, "That's in the fifth floor, along with some staff members,"**

**"What!" Toyama exclaimed, "That is soooo cool and far away!"**

**Then Kirihara went on "I'm on dorm 12, with 'MUSTARD' and 'CANDYLAND', floor four."**

**"And I'm on 5, between 'FUDGE' and 'ISLAND," went Ryoma slowly, taking notice that he had heard that somewhere before.**

**"Whoa, no way," said Yukimura surprised, "my new roommate nice." He winked at Ryoma. "Okay then, Zaizen, take Toyama and Kirihara- kun up to the upper floors. I will take Echizen and Jirou to their rooms,"**

**As Zaizen, Toyama and Kirihara took the elevator that stopped just by the landing, Yukimura, Jirou and Echizen took the left of the fork road, to where their rooms where located.**

**As they continued walking, they passed the many corridors and their names up high typed on metal signs, they passed the corridors; 'CORNERS', 'MENACE', 'BUTTON', and others like; 'SWEET', and 'JUICES'.**

**They finally got to 'LAVENDER' and 'MOTTO', where room number 4 and a few others were. "Is this my room?" Jirou asked as he stood in front of the pink door, with white canvas and red designs, with strawberries also adorning the door, and what seemed to be white spiral stirs, was whip cream from a can. And the door was all wonderful, and colorful with red and pink and other such colors.**

**Yukimura laughed lightly, almost apologizing, "Well, your roommate didn't like the other color, and in so asked permission to decorate it himself, and he got it. Do you not like it?" Yukimura had been the one to give him permission, go figure.**

**"Not like it? I love it! It's so sugoii, and…" Yukimura couldn't believe this boy, he was so full of energy and was jumping up and down, just for this door, that's something he rarely saw most of hs friends.**

**"Ano…." he tried to talk to him, "you should place get your stuff ready, third period is about to start," Jirou came back from his sugoii world, nodded and opened the door. Correction. He tried to open the locked door.**

**"Um... its lock," and then he remember his keys, and took them out of his fluffy blue pants pocket, he jingled them a bit and then unlocked the door, this time successfully opening it.**

**"Oh by the way, your roommates' name is Marui Bunta, he is just like you, you'll definitely get along," he announced before he led Echizen away on a totally different direction.**

**"How is your father, Echizen- kun," Yukimura tried to make conversation as they passed more corridor names, he still didn't like him much, but he seemed highly intoxicated by him, his way to read him being one of the reasons.**

**"All right, still old and annoying," he said in his blank voice. His father was a good friend of the principal, and in so visited here a lot, so he took it that his father and Yukimura knew each other.**

**"I see, that's good, it has been a few weeks since I've seen him," the rest of the walk was silent; they didn't share a word at all, Ryoma still thinking, for some strange reason, about what Zaizen said of Yukimura sleeping with some guy. They finally reached their destination in 'FUDGE' and 'ISLAND'.**

**Yukimura unlocked the room for him, already knowing they were roommates. "I think it'll be fun having a roommate, for some reason I never get one,"**

**"Of course," Ryoma stated plainly, stepping inside, and turning on the lights, he found his bags by the empty desk, since the other one had to be Yukimura's as it had a bunch of papers on it along with some miscellaneous items.**

**Ryoma looked around him, the room was beautifully decorated; he noticed all the photos around. Most of the photos had Yukimura on them, smiling with his team on their yellow with black. In other photos was his team with another, they wore very dark purple with white. Other photos included more teams, and he caught sight of Zaizen in one of them. The room was blue inside, a beautiful blue that went along with the white marble floor and blue bed covers.**

**"Maybe I'll take some off the wall, to give you space," Yukimura said staring at the photos and sitting down in the bottom bunk bed. "Damn, I'm tire of so many meetings," he sighed as he closed his eyes.**

**"Maybe you should quit," Ryoma advised, sincerity and worry in his voice though he sounded calm and plain, as he walked to the bathroom door and opened it, the room was huge. The tile floor was of bluish marble too and everything was squeaky clean. And of course the walls were blue, with some simple designs on there made of lighter blue. He walked up to the huge mirror, in which he could see his whole body reflected upon on.**

**"Cool, isn't it?" He hadn't heard or seen Yukimura sneak in behind him, or even noticed him touching his shoulders with his hands, or smirk behind him until he had heard him. From the mirror, Ryoma could now tell that Yukimura was indeed taller than him, maybe by two heads, maybe a little more. His heart was beating, and his big yellow eyes locked with Yukimura's medium blue ones, his amused smirk lingered.**

**"We're here Kirihara- kun," Zaizen said, after arriving to the fourth floor, only ****Kirihara ****and****him, they had told Toyama to wait for him in the elevator so they can proceed to the fifth floor. They had walked up the corridors up to 'MUSTARD' and 'CANDYLAND'. A number 12 appearing on his brown door, he unlocked the door and stepped in.**

**"Alright then, Kirihara- kun, until later," and then he returned to Toyama waiting for him in the elevator. They got in again and this time went up to the fifth floor, after endlessly turning corridors they finally arrived at 'TWO' and 'GHASTLY'.**

**Dorm number four had a red and blue door with a red rainbow painted on it, "This is your room, Toyama-kun,"**

**"Thanks! This door is super cool," unlike the others, his door was unlocked, maybe just because they forgot and no one seemed to be inside.**

**"Alright, there is a small booklet inside the unoccupied desk, it tells all the rules of the school. Now if I don't go, I'll be late for my fourth period, I'll see you later, okay?" and so Zaizen went back the way he got there.**

**Ryoma blushed. Yukimura was so close to him now. He could feel his back pressed against his. He could smell his cologne from there. It was more of perfume. He had never smelled such a sweet and floral cologne before.**

**"Can you please-" Ryoma began.**

**"You should get you backpack ready," but Yukimura interrupted him, "we have to make it for fourth period now," he leaned in closer to Ryoma, barely whispering in his ear, Ryoma shivered as the older boy blew softly in his ear, "can you feel it?" and he felt Yukimura's hand slid down to his thighs, barely in the hem of his pants, as if to pull them down. Yukimura smiled at the boys' blushed face. He jumped up though, at the hearing of the intercom being turn on.**

**"Yukimura Seiichi, please stop lazing around and get your… self here! Now!" Yukimura could identify that voice as Atobe's, an angry Atobe; the captain and president of Hyotei division.**

**He sighed disappointedly, "Damn, oh well, I have to go, they found me, but still make sure you make it to class alright? To at least make some friends." Ryoma nodded slightly, he kept staring at him through the mirror, his blue eyes gleaming with pride and fun, Yukimura chuckled some more at how compose ****the ****boy was acting. "We might continue this later, you know," he whispered again into the boy's ear, not letting him recuperate from a moment before, "I would love that, but unluckily, I'm seeing someone already," and he stood straight again and exited the bathroom.**

**Ryoma could hear him walk out of the room and closing the door behind him before saying goodbye.**

**Ryoma quickly got his bag, which he had left by his desk when he came in, and quickly emptied it in his desk. He opened another larger travel bag, which had been placed next to his desk, and moved things around, coming to find three note books and some pencils. He grabbed them quickly and placed them inside his now empty blue backpack. He zipped it closed, placed it around his shoulders and took out his schedule. He made sure he had his keys as he opened a cabinet of the desk and placed in what he had emptied from his book back; condoms, some jewelry his brother had given and some other small things, and then locked the door behind him as he left. He placed his keys inside his black cotton sport sweater pocket before looking back at his schedule, not caring that he hadn't had on his uniform. It was going to arrive today to his room anyway, or so they had told him so on a call from the schools whatever to tell him he had gotten accepted a few weeks ago.**

**He would have waited for Kirihara, but he was sure he was going to take time. And he noted, as he went down the stairs, that he didn't know the other two guys. He stepped out of the doorway leading up the stairs to come up in the cafeteria full of students eating already. Great, he wondered, was he already late. He saw them staring, but he paid them no attention as he walked toward the left wall side where the entranced was for the cafeteria and where the exit to the building was.**

**As he walked took in noticed the guys' uniform, they were all wearing some things different, like the pants and blazers, but the most different were the ties. 'Are these people obsessed with ties or something?' Ryoma thought as he exited the cafeteria and took another hallway and then went left, where he could see the entrance. Some students were coming in while others exited, and Ryoma couldn't really help but acknowledge the fact that he knew nothing of where to go.**

Okay it's not as long as I thought it'll be, but I'm still writing.

Reviews are loved, critics a little, correction appreciated.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
